


How to Sleep, for Dummies!

by IvyCpher



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 12:44:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19812577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyCpher/pseuds/IvyCpher
Summary: Aziraphale never could get the hang of how sleeping worked. He asks Crowley to help him learn to sleep since he's so good at it.





	How to Sleep, for Dummies!

Aziraphale had never been one for sleep really, he had tried it out a few times but could just never get the hang of it. And since he was unable to do it he decided that it wasn't worth doing when he already had so much to do. But when the nearly end of the world came about and then he and Crowley finally became- oh an item setting their 6,000 years of pining to an end, he couldn't help notice how much the demon slept. Let it be curled up on the sofa in the back room, in bed for days at a time, on top of the shelves of books in the shop as a snake, and most commonly just curled up around Aziraphale as a snake while he went about doing this and that. It amazed Aziraphale just how much the demon could sleep, he probably should've been a bit worried at Crowley's sleeping habits but he wasn't.

It was a late Sunday evening and Aziraphale was at Crowley's apartment (which he had spruced up with the use of plush throw pillows and a nice pile of quilts to make more comfortable) and Crowley was laying with his head in his lap as they watched the  _ Golden Girls  _ on television. It wasn’t a bad program once he had gotten into it really.. Aziraphale ran his fingers through the demon’s long hair and smiled at his happy sighs.

A commercial break came on and Ezra stopped his petting of Crowley to crack his knuckles. “Dear..” He started slowly, weaving his fingers back into his hair. “Do you think you could show me how you sleep?”

Crowley picked up his head, his hair was messy and falling into his face. He didn’t have his glasses on, they were on the side table. “You don’t know how to sleep?” He looked at Ezra confusedly. “But we sleep together all the time?”

An embarrassed blush darkened the angel’s cheeks and he looked away for a second, “Oh.. Well, not really.” He muttered, smiling nervously. “I just lay there and hold you mostly, honestly I don’t know how you do it. As soon as you lay down you’re asleep.” He snapped his fingers with a soft smile, "Like  _ that." _

"Are you saying-" Crowley sighed, closing his eyes for a moment then opening them slowly. "You lay there for hours on end- doing nothing but holding me?"

"Oh, well yes I su-"

"Christ, Aziraphale that sounds horrible. How can you be alone with your thoughts that long?" And Crowley sat up and blew a stray strand of hair from his face. "I can't bear being with my thoughts for a minute let alone a whole night. You're too damned nice for your own good," He shook his head and grabbed the angel's hand. "Of course I'll show you how to sleep."

"Thank you, my dear!" Aziraphale beamed. He lifted up Crowley's hand and kissed his knuckles.

"Oh, whatever.." Crowley muttered as a dark tinge took to his cheeks. "Anythin' for you, angel.."

Aziraphale leaned in and kissed the demon's lips. "Then let's go."

"Right now?" Crowley asked while trying to return the kiss.

"Well of course, that's not a problem is it?" The angel slowed himself. "I wouldn't want to rush you or make you uncomfortable-"

"It's sleep, Ezra- not something warranting consent and signed papers from all parties." With a soft shake of his head, Crowley stood up, gently pulling Aziraphale up with him. He glanced at the TV and it clicked off. "C'mon then," He smiled softly and lead the way to the bedroom. He sat down on the edge of the bed and the angel sat besides him. "Lay down," He gently instructed, scooting away to give him plenty of room.

Aziraphale nodded softly and slowly laid down. He suddenly felt jittery and excited to finally properly try out sleeping, especially with the help of Crowley. "And the next step?" He asked, looking over his shoulder at the demon.

Crowley took the comforter and wrapped it around Aziraphale, then he snuggled down in the blankets next to him. His arms wrapped around him and he held him close acting as the big spoon in a very mismatched set of silverware. "The next step is to close your eyes and drift away."

"You make it sound so easy," Aziraphale laughed softly, his hands went to cover Crowley's at his waist. He gave a gentle sigh and closed his eyes. It was usually him doing the holding.. but now that he had reference to being held Aziraphale could easily say that it was like a dream. And even if he didn't manage to fall asleep.. well he thought just getting to be held by his beloved demon was far more than enough.

Slowly, Aziraphale turned over in Crowley's grasp. He pressed a kiss to his lips. "I love you, Crowley." He whispered.

"And I love you, Aziraphale."

**Author's Note:**

> It's muffled and muddled and I complete mess I know! I'm not very much proud of this work, I started it and worked on it majorly when I was in a writers block funk. I blame the writers block.
> 
> Comments are very much appreciated!


End file.
